Conmigo
by Crazy Mofo Hutcherson
Summary: Bueno, es una historia que he empezado. Soy nueva en esto, espero que os guste. Los personajes son de los libros de la maravillosa e inigualable Suzanne Collins, que me ha cambiado con sus libros. Espero que os uste.
1. Chapter 1

Me levanto, ya queda poco para acabar el verano. Aquí, en Madrid hace demasiado calor. Las vacaciones, las hemos pasado en Menorca, una de las islas que forman las maravillosas Islas Baleares españolas. Allí tenemos un chalet que compro mi padre hace unos cuantos años. En verano, mi madre, Johanna se venía conmigo de compras casi todas las tardes y después tomabamos un helado de leche merengada en ese cafetería que tanto nos gustaba, antes de volver a casa, mientras mi padre, Boggs se quedaba pescando o cocinando.

Ahora, estoy preparando las cosas para empezar el nuevo curso, dentro de una semana lo comenzaremos, y yo tengo muchas ganas de ver a mis amigos. Gale, desde que llegue a veces se pasa por casa, tenemos un pequeño bosque al lado de casa, y a veces cazamos, es mi mejor amigo y el me entiende. Por otra parte, Glimmer y Annie, me suelen llamar con frecuencia. Glimm ha estado en Londres y Annie se fue a Italia, las dos me mandan fotos y regalos, yo también he echo lo mismo.

Estoy a punto de abrir la puerta de mi habitación y suena mi móvil y escuco:

-¡Kaaaaaaat!

-¡Glimm! ¿Qué tal?

-Esperando veros a ti y Annie, os echo de menos.

-Nunca cambiarás, jajajjaja Glimm, Glimm.

-Bueno te llamaba para ver que tal, te dejo que me tengo que ir, te veo pronto en clase, por fin acabamos este año. Besos.

Cuelga antes de que pueda pensar que responder. La semana se pasa volando mientras intento reorganizarme para el clase y a la vez a mi misma. El primer día me los encuentro a los tres en la puerta, siempre se esperan a que llegue, aunque llego con tiempo, siempre consiguen llegar antes.

En cuanto ven mi gorro, me reconocen. Siempre lo llevo conmigo.

-¡Kaaaaaat!

-Chicos, ¿qué tal?.- Gale me da dos besos, y las chicas me abrazan hasta casi dejarme sin respiración.- Chicas, que no respiro.

-Jo, que emoción verte.- Dice Glimm que esta emocionadísima.

-Ahora vien Finn y Marv.- Dice Annie, cada vez que pronuncia a Finn se le ilumina la mirada.

Finn, es Finnick, es su novio, llevan saliendo al rededor de dos años y son inseparables, por otra parte esta Marv, el novio de Glimm, llevan menos, pero son tan monos juntos.

De repente suena el tiembre, lo que indica el final del verano y que volvemos otra vez a las clases. Entramos y saludamos a todos nuestros compañeros, de lejos vemos como se nos acercan Finnick y Marvel que nos saludan con la mano. Es inevitable no ver a Marvel, es altísimo, así que nunca pasa desapercibido y le encontramos rápido.

Cuando me siento, veo que detras hay un chico, un chico con unos ojos azules que hace que deje de pensar donde estoy, se sienta detrás mía, y yo estoy tadavía pensando en sus ojos, es guapísimo. Me doy cuenta de que las chicas me hablan cuando casi toca el timbre, pero yo sigo pensando en él. Habla con Finnick y Marvel. ¿Son amigos? La profesora entra y nos manda callar. Ve al chico nuevo, el de los ojos azules, el chico guapo que se acaba de sentar detrás mía.

-Hola chicos. ¿Qué tal el verano?, bueno, hay un chico nuevo en clase.- Sonríe y hace un gesto al chico que esta detrás mía, el se levanta.- Chicos, este es vuestro nuevo compañero, Mellark, Peeta Mellark.

Buenas, me presento, soy Paula, me metí en esto gracias a una amiga, Carla y debido a que me gustan los fics un montón. Dicen que sirvo para escribir, yo no lo creo, pero eso se verá según vuestras opiniones.

¿Os está gustando? Espero que sí. La estoy montando con algunas ideas de mis amigas, pero ahí va.

Cualquier cosa, escribirme o un correo a: pauliita671999

Un beso, y espero escribir un capítulo por semana, o antes de el sábado.

Paula (:


	2. Chapter 2

Buuuuuuenas, espero que os guste.

¿Peeta Mellark? Me suena demasiado su nombre, cosa que me asusta solo de pensarlo. Le miro e intento buscar algo a que aferrarlo, algo que lo encuentre en algún parte de mis confusos recuerdos y me deje de una vez tranquila. Al cabo de un rato, lo sé, sé de qué, le conozco, ha cambiado, sí, eso está claro, pero le conozco, y con eso me quedo más tranquila.

Fuimos juntos a la guardería, a infantil, se puede decir que los 6 primero años de vida los pasamos juntos, pero también recuerdo que justo antes de empezar primaria, se fue a Galicia, sin saber por qué. Es cierto que en verano se le veía relativamente poco, pero cuando llegamos a clase recuerdo cómo veía su mesa vacía y entonces entendí que me había quedado sin amigo. Que estaba sola. Nuestros padres eran y supongo que seguirán siendo amigos. Mi madre y su padre, Haymitch, se conocían porque ellos también fueron a la escuela juntos. Su madre era panadera, Haymitch, no, pero cuando se casó trabajó en el negocio familiar como todos.

Me vienen imágenes de mis primeros cumpleaños, ellos eran parte de nuestra familia, así que, los pasábamos todos juntos. Aún recuerdo el olor y sabor de aquellas tartas y perfectos pastelitos, que me vienen a la memoria. También me hace sonreír el pensar cuando corríamos en el pequeño patio que había detrás de la panadería donde jugábamos con su pequeña hermanita, Prim.

Pero ahora supongo que eso dará igual, hace unos 10 años que no nos hablamos que no nos vemos. Hemos crecido, hemos cambiado, no somos los mismos, seguro que por mi aspecto no me recuerda, soy como las demás chicas de aquí, nos llaman las chicas de la Veta, o así es como se llama nuestro pequeño pueblo, un pueblo de Madrid quizá por la montaña, un lugar mágico y totalmente especial. La mayoría somos de ojos grises y pelo castaño, así que por lo que a mí respecta soy del montón, nada especial, aunque no me recuerde, ahora da igual, por ahora no me preocupa demasiado.

Las siguientes horas las paso pensando en todos los recuerdos que me vienen a la memoria, por ejemplo cuando íbamos juntos a clase y nos sacaban juntos a la pizarra.

Cuando suena el timbre del recreo vuelvo a la realidad, en la que por ahora es mi compañero y hasta dónde sé, quiero que siga así. Me sorprende que la profesora no me haya regañado, o llamado la atención, estaba completamente en mi mundo.

Al levantarme, tropiezo con mi mochila, llena de libros y caigo al suelo. Estoy algo mareada, todo me da vueltas, entonces, es cuando me doy cuenta y noto unas manos grandes y cálidas sobre mis brazos, en eso momento giro la cabeza y lo veo:

-¿Estás bien?- Me pregunta, mientras yo sigo atontada mirando sus ojos, unos ojos azules me impiden dejar de mirarlos.

-Sí, por supongo, me duele un poco la cabeza.- Sigo mientras toco mi sien izquierda intentado dar un masaje, aunque resulta en vano.

-Bueno, no será nada.- Me dijo ayudándome a levantarme, entonces en la puerta los veo, a los cinco que me llaman con la mano.

-Bueno, gracias Peeta, hasta luego.- Me fui corriendo, como alma que lleva el diablo hacia mis amigos, que me esperan en la puerta, mientras voy hacia ellos, me doy cuenta de que él me sigue con la mirada, pero no vi por qué debía molestarme, abrace a Gale, como siempre hago cuando es el recreo y de repente veo como la expresión de la cara de el chico nuevo cambia, quizá de alegría a tristeza o enfado, aunque no sé bien por qué.

-Hoy en clase estabas ausente, quizás demasiado…- Me dijo Glimm mientras Marvel colocaba su brazo en los hombros de ella y poco más tarde la besaba.

-¿Es por el chico nuevo?- Continuó Gale, que me hablo un poco más enfadado de lo normal. Él es mi mejor amigo desde que le conocí cazando en un bosquecillo que tenemos aquí en nuestro pueblo. Él sabe lo que pienso solamente con parpadear.

-No, jajajaja que tontería, claro que no.- Digo mientras dejo de abrazarlo.

-Seguro…- Dijo Annie, que andaba por el pasillo demasiado alegre.

Cuando suena el timbre volvemos de nuevo a clase, hasta que acaba la mañana.

Un primer pero quizá intenso día había transcurrido. Cuando salimos, Marvel, Gale, Finnick y Peeta hablan alegremente a la salida. ¿Gale? ¿Hablando con él? Hasta donde yo creo saber, cuando le he mirado en clase, y veíamos como presentaban al nuevo vi como mi mejor amigo le mira con una cara de asco. Esa cara de asco que pone siempre cuando algo no le gusta ni un pelo, pero si está hablando con es que algo pasa.

-Vayamos con ellos.- Dice Glimm interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

-Sí, vayamos.- Dijo Annie tirando de mi brazo.

Sabían perfectamente que no quería ir. Quizás porque estaba demasiado preocupada por los recuerdos que me venían de vez en cuando o porque no me había gustado nunca la idea de ir allí, e interrumpir su conversación, es decir, molestarles. Pero son mis mejores amigos y no se cansan de decirme que no hay problema.

En cuestión de segundo me estan llevado a rastras e intentan meterme en la conversación. Me doy cuenta de qué, Gale y el chico nuevo, de los preciosos ojos azules, me están mirando, los otros, están demasiado metidos en sus novias, cosa que me parece encantador, se les ve también juntos a los cuatro, hacen tan buenas parejas.

Sus intentos de que participe son nulos, ellos hablan y yo rara vez asiento con la cabeza. No me apetece hablar, y tampoco sé bien que decir. De vez que cuando miro a Gale, o a Peeta, cuando los reflejos del sol se reflejan en sus ojos es realmente digno de ver. Miro cuando no miran. Cuando me empiezo a sentir incómoda por las miradas que Gale le echaba al nuevo, no me lo pienso dos veces, y digo:

-Gale, me voy ya a casa, mi madre debe de estar deseando hacerme un montón de preguntas, además, tengo bastante hambre ¿Vienes?- Dije. Yo sabía que por muy muy mal que le pudiese caer, se merecía una oportunidad, todos nos la merecemos, al fin y al cabo tampoco sabemos como es.

-Claro Kat, vamos.-Dijo, sonriendo.

-¿Te llamas… Kat?-Dijo Peeta algo nervioso, notaba que le costaba hablarme.

-Katniss, me llamo Katniss, pero puedes llamarme Kat, así es como me llaman todos.- Digo sonriendo.

Dijimos adiós y nos fuimos, Gale como siempre, pasa su brazo por mis hombros y empezamos a reírnos. Oigo como nos gritan algo, así que me giro y veo a Peeta completamente pálido, pero les sonrío igualmente y me giro.

-¿Qué quería?- Le pregunto a Gale mientras sigo riéndome.

-¿Qué?- Me dice, dejando de sonreír y siento como de repente esta nervioso.

¿Qué que quería?- Digo aunque sin éxito.- Gale, que ¿qué quería?- Vuelvo a preguntar pero no responde.

...

HOOOOLA, HOOOOLA. ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Buen escribirme reviews y me contais.

No tengo escrito el siguiente capitulo pero mas o menos ya se todo lo que pasará. Lo subo hoy porque me hacía ilusión y no quería dejarlos mas tiempo esperando, hasta el sábado era mucho y llegar mañana a las 8 y media de baile y ponerme a escribir no me parecía buena idea.

Gracias a los que me leeis y habeis dicho que escribo bien aunque no me lo creo.

Paula (:


	3. Chapter 3

HOOOOLA (: ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, OS LEO ABAJO.

Y se pasó así todo el camino, con la mirada perdida y, supongo la mente también, haciendo gestulaciones raras con las manos, estaba nervioso, lo sé, pero a mí me estaba poniendo de los nervios, me agobiaba verlo así, sin decir palabra, sin que me dijese que era lo que había pasado no sé, algo, pero nada, por otra parte me agobiaba que anduviese cual vagabundo por la calle.

He de decir que estaba siendo uno de los caminos a casa más largos que recuerdo, el camino iba acompañado de un silencio incómodo, demasiado incómodo para mi gusto. Harta del aburrimiento encendí mi móvil el cual tenía apagado. Espere que se reiniciase, metí el código y al cabo de un minuto empezaron a llegar los WhatsApp, mensajes y llamadas perdidas de ayer y hoy. Ayer apagué el móvil para desconectar y ahora me está llegando todo.

Me metí en WhatsApp tenía mensajes de varios grupos, el de la playa, el de clase, uno de mi madre y otro de Glimm. Me sorprendió bastante que lo hubiese mandado hace unos escasos minutos.

**Kaaaat, tengo que contarte algo, no sé si será bueno o malo, el caso es que cuanto antes lo sepas mejor, ¿te parece bien que me pase esta tarde por tu casa? Hoy no tenemos deberes, bueno, respondeme *emoticono de un beso* (14:17)**

¿Qué le pasará a Glimmer ahora? Supongo que debe ser algo importante así que será algo importante para que me haya dicho que viene a casa, la llamaré cuando llegue a casa. Diez minutos más tarde estoy en frente de la puerta de mi casa, Gale no se da ni cuenta, le grito, se gira como aturdido, sin saber dónde está, y levanta el brazo como intentado decir adiós. Yo no sé qué le pasa a este chico por la cabeza ni que le ha estado pasando todo este tiempo, pero espero que se le vaya pronto.

**PEETA POV**

Por fin y después de muchos años he vuelto a Madrid, a nuestro pueblo/ciudad, a mi lugar. El único sitio de la Tierra en el que me encuentro a gusto conmigo mismo, en el que estoy en casa, por fin. Desde que me fui a Galicia sin despedirme, y por antojo madre, ha sido insoportable no ver a la niñita que era mi mejor amiga, esa niña que cuando cantaba, los pájaros se callaban a escucharla, igual que a su padre, Boggs. Ella era mi mejor amiga, ella era la niña que me gustaba tanto, pero quizá ella no se acuerde ya de mí. Yo cada día que pasaba he soñado con ella, con sus preciosas trenzas, las que le hacía su madre para ir a clase, con sus ojos grises tan típicos de aquí, tan expresivos, tan bonitos. Pienso que si hubiese vivido aquí todo el tiempo que estuve fuera puede que hubiésemos podido estar juntos, pero no, no hay forma de saber nada porque a mi madre le dio la gana de irnos Galicia pese a que ninguno quería. Pero ahora he vuelto, y solo verla me hará feliz.

Cuando llego a clase me siento en la mesa del fondo a la derecha, donde me dicen, actualmente no está ocupa por nadie. Esta junto a una gran ventana, bueno más bien sería un ventanal, deja pasar muchísima luz y desde aquí se ve la entrada al instituto y al parque que hay al lado donde a veces pasamos el recreo. Apoyo la frente en la ventana, está fría, pero al poco tiempo noto como se llena de las pequeñas gotitas de sudor que segregan los poros de mi frente. Desde aquí, con un poco de suerte lograré verla al entrar a clase. La encuentro entre todas las personas que siguen en la entrada y que hablan y hablan de todo lo que han hecho durante el verano. Cuál es mi sorpresa cuando veo que se sienta delante de mí, ella ocupa el pupitre de delante. Sigue igual de guapa que siempre, ha cambiado, sí, como todos, pero se reconocer su mirada. Es la misma niña alegre y preciosa que conocí. Tal vez, probablemente no sepa quién soy, pero yo sé perfectamente quién es ella y lo que significa para mí.

La profesora entra en clase, nos da los buenos días, me presenta y acto seguido vuelvo a mi sitio. Las clases, no son las mejores pero da igual, porque me paso las dos horas restantes mirando su trenza. Cuando toca el timbre ya vamos a salir de clase, veo como se cae, la ayudo a levantarse y ahí acaba todo contacto físico. Cuando veo que se abraza con otro chico en la puerta siento una punzada terrible en el pecho. Yo no sabía que tuviese novio, aunque supongo, después de ver esto está más que claro que lo sé, tiene novio. Las siguientes horas me quedo pensando en ella, ¿tiene novio? ¿Es solo su amigo? No estoy muy seguro de ninguna ni siquiera sé por qué me estoy preguntando esto, pero la forma en la que me ha mirado el chico que la abrazaba ha sido terrible.

Cuando finaliza la clase, mientras recojo, veo como se acerca Marvel hacía mí, saludándome. Nos conocemos desde pequeños, nunca hemos perdido el contacto, aunque no sé muy bien por qué. Siempre me hablaba de Kat, creo, afirmo más bien que él lo sabe, que me gusta desde pequeño, por eso siempre me cuenta cosas de ella.

-¿Qué pasa tío?- dice dándome una "palmadita" en la espalda-. ¿Cómo ha ido tu primer día, campeón?

-Supongo que a nadie le gusta volver a clase después del verano, que todos preferimos que las vacaciones continúen, pero dentro de lo que cabe, bien.

-Me alegro, ¿te vienes conmigo y con Finn?- ¿Quién leñes es Finn? No, por dios, no, no puede ser él, espero que no, espero que no sea él, no esta vez-. Mira, viene por ahí- dice, señalando a un chico alto y guapo de pelo marrón castaño que se acerca a nosotros.- ¡Finn ven aquí!- Añade Marvel, mientras sacude los brazos, entonces el chico musculoso de acerca a nosotros. Bien, bien, no es él, no es él, algo es algo-. Mira Finn, este es mi amigo Peeta, ha vuelto después de unos cuantos años en Galicia, Peeta este es Finnick llegó nuevo cuando te fuiste-nos estrechamos la mano y salimos fuera de clase, a la salida.

-Hola, encantado-Digo, pareciendo amable-. Marvel- le digo al oído-. ¿Tengo que decirte algo, puede ser un segundo a solas?

…..

**BUENO, BUENO, BUENO, no me matéis por favor tenía que cortar aquí y dejar con el misterio hasta el próximo día, ajajjajajaj soy malvada.**

**Bueno, se, que este capítulo lo he escrito un poco más tarde, pero la semana pasada os llevasteis dos, así que no podéis quejaros mucho.**

**He tenido una semana de mucho lio, he perdido en pen-drive donde tenía el maravilloso principio de este y lo he tenido que volver a escribir, así que os ruego no me matéis.**

**Otra cosa mariposa, espero escribir por lo menos una vez a la semana, sin una semana escribo dos y otra ninguno, no me lo tengáis en cuenta, una no está inspirada siempre.**

**Dedicarle este capítulo a la maravillosa de mi mejor amiga Eva, que se lee el capítulo y la he obligado a que se lea los Juegos del hambre y me lo agradecerá eternamente, lo sé, a mi Sandruuuski, ¿que sería yo sin ella? Es la que me dice "Paula, deja con intriga, no los pongas muy largos, tampoco muy cortos, pon drama aquí, quita drama aquí, tienes que poner esto…" En fin gracias, este capítulo va para vosotras en especial.**

**También le agradezco a Claudia (aquí munloka) el ayudarme y responderme siempre mis dudas sobre los fics, que sé que soy una pesada, lo siento y a Carla, (aquí ****CarlaMellark**) **por animarme a hacer el fic y a todos los que me leéis. Mandarme reviews y os contesto o por MP o en el siguiente capítulo.**

**Paula.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno, esto va para mis tres petardis: Sandra, Eva y mi Wossi (: Aunque en especial va para mi americana favorita. Ana, espero que te guste mucho, te quiero.**

**Y a los que me leéis, espero mucho que os guste.**

¿Tengo que decirte algo, puede ser un segundo a solas? Esta frase me da vueltas en la cabeza, no puedo dejar de pensar en ellas. Creo que no debería haberla hecho, no con Finnick delante, creo que no ha sido una buena elección.

Hacerla hoy, en estos momentos, en las circunstancias y porque es el primer día.

¿Qué pensará ahora de mí? ¿Qué estoy obsesionado? Aunque se lo negase, es más que evidente que puede que sí. Creo que debería decirle algo, contarle algo, preguntarle lo que hasta hace unos pocos minutos estaba dispuesto a preguntarle a lo que llevo dándole vueltas quizá demasiado tiempo, pero en fin. Habrá que tener la valentía suficiente, ¿no? Quizá verdaderamente no la tenga, tampoco lo sé.

Veo como le pide a Finnick que se vaya un momento.

Que es una cosa importante.

Claro que lo es. Es algo que lleva amargándome la existencia desde que me fui. No he tenido ojos para cualquier otra chica y eso es así.

Se dan un abrazo dándose palmadas en la espalda y dejan escapar un "te veo en la salida" y hasta ahí.

Marvel se acerca a mí, y aunque este a apenas dos metros su recorrido hasta mí, se me hace interminable. ¿Interminable? Eso es poco.

Cuatro pasos. Tres. Dos. Uno.

-Si, Peet, ¿qué querías?

-Ah bueno, en fin, no sé por dónde empezar, es largo… Tu en fin, tu sabes, ahí, que lío me trabo yo solo, buuuf.- A ver Peet, respira, coge aire, uno, dos, tres. Expulsa el aire, uno, dos, tres. Tu puedes no es para tanto.- Pues a ver, te lo digo rápido, ¿vale? En fin. Cuentame cosas de Kat, no sé, sabes. La he visto con un chico y el chico me ha mirado como si me fuese a comer con la mirada, y en fin, di.

-Hay, Peeta, nunca vas a cambiar. Pues no, no tiene novio. Probablemente ese fuese Gale, pero vamos que solo son amigos, tranquilo…

-Pues, sí, me quedo más tranquilo, gracias tio.- Le dije, dando una palmadita en la espalda-. Pero no se lo digas a nadie.

-Claro que no. Vamos con los demás.- Me sonrío y fuimos a la puerta.

Los chicos (Gale, Finn) estaban a la salida hablando así que nos encaminamos hacia ellos.

A Gale le cambió la cara con solo verme, pero me limite a sonreír, no le iba a permitir que me arruinase el día.

-Bueno, este es Peeta, como han dicho, le conozco desde que éramos enanos.-Dijo Marv, sonriendo como si de un trofeo me tratase.

Y no había cosa que peor me sentase que eso, porque mi madre lo hacía –mirar a mi hijo, ¿a que es guapo? Rubio, alto de ojos azules…- Y eso ya me cansaba.

-Bueno, jajajajaja, si muy amigos éramos.

-¿Y qué te trae para volver?-Dijo Gale mirándome con una cara con la que bien podría matarme en ese mismo momento.

-Pues, mi madre y bueno, que echaba de menos este sitio, al igual que todos. Y ahora estoy encantado de volver- Yo creo que al sonreír después de la frase lo deje bastante tocado, porque se quedo como si un hechizo le hubiese inundando y dejado de piedra, al ver que no contestaba, le dije- ¿Te ha comido la lengua el gato?

-¿Qué que me ha comido qué?-Dijo en tono serio y enfadado.

-JAJAJAJJAJAJ-Marvel y Finnick se reían al unisono.

-Nada, es una broma muy usada.

-Vale, vale-Dijo con el ceño fruncido.

-Oyes, antes de que se me olvide, necesito saber quién es la mejor de la clase.

Gale me miro y bajo la cabeza. Finn se puso a pensar y Marv estaba dispuesto a decírmelo en aquel momento.

-La mejor de la clase…-Empezó diciendo Gale, todavía con la cabeza agachada.

-La chica que se sienta delante tuya -Le interrumpió Marv, guiñándome un ojo-. ¿Para qué lo quieres?-Volvió a mirarme frunciendo el ceño.

Gale, levanto la cabeza y aunque creo que no se percato de que le vi, me lanzo una mirada de asco, de las que te entran ganas de dejarle en el suelo en el momento.

-Pues, tengo que hacer un trabajo y me ha dicho que lo haga con la más lista, pero hasta ahí sé JAJAJAJJAJA.

-Pues nada, ya lo sabes-Sonrío Finn y nos empezamos a reír aunque no sé muy bien por qué.

Se acercaron las chicas y estuvieron hablando pero ella no, ella estaba callada. Al irse, la pregunte por su nombre, y me dijo que Katniss, sí lo sabía, pero quería que me lo dijese ella. Sonaba mejor.

**KATNISS POV**

El idiota de Gale me tiene preocupa, ni contesta ni leche, así que mañana si me quiere hablar, le va a hablar quién yo le diga.

Me fui a dormir de mala leche, pensando en que le podría estar pasando, y en que ahora, ni me importaba. No me había hecho ni caso y él sabía perfectamente que no me gustaba que me hiciesen eso. Así, que él solito se lo había buscado.

Me quede dormida pensando en cuando Peeta y yo jugábamos de pequeños.

A la mañana siguiente, me despertó el olor peculiar del pan recién echo de los Mellark, jamás olvidaré ese olor.

-Buenos días Kaat-Me dijo mi madre sonriendo.

-Buenos días mamá-le dije, cogiendo un croissant.

-Los Mellark han vuelto, y me han traído unos regalos, para desayunar, Effie se negaba a que le pagase por lo menos el pan.

Asentí con la cabeza, me terminé el desayuno y cogí mi mochila.

Cuando llegue al colegio, Gale seguía igual, así que pasé de dirigirle la palabra. Mientras iba a clase, alguien me cogió del brazo, era mi tutora, ¿Qué quería ahora?

-Hola Kat, tengo que decirte algo.

-Sí, claro, ¿qué pasa Coin?-Dije.

Mi tutora no era la mejor tutora, tampoco nos llevábamos bien en exceso, ella no soportaba que sacase tan buenas notas. Se pasa el curso, por así decirlo, intentando que suspendiese o fallase algo. Pero me negaba a que sus sueños o pensamientos se cumpliesen. Era mala, en el fondo, pero yo prefería no verla así. Era mejor intentar no pensar en todo lo que podía hacer.

Me resignaba a estudiar muchas más horas que de lo normal, porque sabía de lo que era capaz de hacer. Aunque vivamos en un pueblo, que más bien es una mini-ciudad, aquí vienen muchos buenos estudiantes. Tenemos uno de los mejores institutos de Madrid. Y por ello sé que a mucha gente con un montón de matrículas de honor, ha hecho que le quedasen por lo menos cinco, y que pasasen a Septiembre, la tía, es mala con ganas. Pero yo en un segundo de Bachillerato como se me presenta, no voy a dejar que me haga lo que a las demás.

-Tienes que hacer un trabajo con el chico nuevo, el tal Peeta, sí, ese. Me ha pedido el profesor de arte que le ayudes a hacer un trabajo, así que, bueno, hazme el favor y ayudale- Me dijo sonriendo, la muy capulla.

-Vale, adiós.

Bueno, me parecía buena idea. Es una buena forma de volver a hablar con él y ser amigos de nuevo, así que genial.

Cuando entre a clase, el estaba en el mismo sitio que ayer, con la frente en la ventana. Los rayos de sol re reflejaban es sus mechones de pelo rubio. Era alto, casi como Marvel, y eso ya es decir, jajajajajaj Marvel es un auténtico rascacielos, quizá Marvel, le sacase media cabeza y no más.

Coloque mi carpeta encima de la mesa, estaba llena de libros, y mi mochila también. Me gire y lo miré.

-Hola Peeta, soy Kat. Bueno me ha dicho Coin que tenemos que hacer un trabajo, ¿no es así? Bueno, he pensado en hacerlo en la Biblioteca si te parece bien.

-Sí, así es. Me lo dijo ayer, y el profesor de arte también. Me parece perfecto, cuando tú me digas.

-Te parece bien ¿esta tarde en la Biblioteca? ¿A las cinco?

-Me parece perfecto, ¿tengo que llevar algo?

-Sí, el libro de arte y el portátil, los de allí, los ordenadores no van bien, y a los alumnos… Los alumnos tenemos la clave del WIFI, no lo darán seguro, para eso lo han puesto. Y los libros así más extraños, por así decirlo, están allí.

-Vale, perfecto, ahora siéntate, acaba de entrar Coin- Me dijo, mientras me sonreía.

Las horas se me hicieron eternas aunque no se bien por qué, en el recreo estuve con Peeta, Marv, Glimmer, ellos iban a su bola, con Annie y Finn, que bueno, otros que tal bailaban. Peeta, estuvo hablando con Prim, su hermana, y yo estuve con Rue.

¿Gale?, Gale seguía a su bola, sin mirarme, sin contestarme y sin inmutarse ante nada.

A la salida me fui derecha a casa, a las cinco había quedado con Peeta, y quería preparar todo.

Cuando acabé de comer me duché. Cogí mi libro y mi ordenador, me lleve el cargador y mis cuaderno por si teníamos que apuntar cualquier referencia o dato de importancia.

Me pasé como una hora pensando en que me iba a poner, sinceramente no sabía por qué estaba tan nerviosa. Me comí las uñas hasta la raíz, mientras pensaba.

Daba vueltas por mi habitación, rodeaba la cama, me probé, camisetas y pantalones, de todos los tipos, marcas y colores. Yo no solía llevar vestidos ni faldas.

La gente decía que yo era delgada, pero bueno, a mí no me lo parecía, y decía que era guapa, eso no era verdad. Tenía unos ojos feos, o eso era para mi gusto. Era una chica normal, supongo.

Me quedaba menos de una hora, así que opte por una camiseta de tirantes, de estilo marinero, con un lazo rojo en el cuello que me llegaba a la clavícula, unos pantalones vaqueros. Hacía demasiado calor por aquí en verano, y me puse unos vaqueros cortos, normales.

Me sequé el pelo y me maquille muy poco, a mi no me gustaba parecer un maniquí ni un rostro sin facciones, el que me mirase, que por lo menos me mirase como era.

Y me dirigí a la Biblioteca, como una niña pequeña, nerviosa, nerviosa, sin saber por qué.

…

**Bueno pues espero, una vez más, haberos dejado con la intriga.**

**Sé que he tardado una semana, y escribiros este ha sido como un milagro, ¿sabéis? Pero no podéis quejaros mucho porque tiene unas dos mil palabras y me ha costado casi una hora escribirlo, porque o no tenía ideas o tenia a las locas de Sandra y Sonia diciéndome y poniéndome música, además, ayer tuve un bautizo y tengo que estudiar demasiado. **

**Por otra parte mandarles saludos a las petardas de Rocío, Sandra y Eva, que se leen mis fics y que por lo que me cuentan, les gustan.**

**Bueno como habéis visto ya sabéis las preguntas, por qué, más o menos esta Gale así, y lo que va a pasar. La mayoría es una recopilación de mi imaginación y de la alocada cabeza de mi amiga Sandruus. En el siguiente intentaré hacer el POV de Gale, si puedo y veis un poquito cómo va la cosa.**

**Sigo pensando en lo mismo espero que os guste. Bueno, respondo a los reviews de dos personas:**

**Aitanaa****: **Que me encanta que te haya encantado y que bueno, disfruta de este también. Te quiero más.

**Wwoossii: ** Wossi, Wosii. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me has matado de amor, tia. Me alegra que te gustase, en serio. Bueno, pues cuando quieras dame ideas, las junto con las mías y vemos lo que pasa, ¿Te parece? Besos, TE QUIERO MÁS.

**En twitter podeis hablarme en: pauliitaS_99 o paula_LJDH (:**

**Espero los reviews y con suerte nos vemos la semana que viene. **

**Paula.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bueno, estoy escribiendo algunos capítulos antes de subirlos y eso a ver si puedo. Me gustaría empezar con otra historia, pero hoy por hoy solo tengo tiempo para esta. Disfrutarla, nos leemos abajo.**

Decidí que era la hora de irme a la Biblioteca, si no lo hacía ya, iba a llegar tarde y nos nervios me estaban estresando aún más.

Cogí el mini autobús que utilizamos en nuestro pueblo-ciudad y en el que puedes llegar a cualquier punto del pueblo.

Nada más sentarme, enchufé mi Ipod, sonaba Drive By, y empiezo a tararearla:

-Oh but that one night Was more than just right I didn't leave you cause I was all through Oh I was overwhelmed and frankly scared as hell Because I really fell for you Oh I swear to ya I'll be there for ya This is not a drive by Just a shy guy looking for a two-ply Hefty bag to hold my love When you move me everything is groovy They don't like it sue me The way you do me.

Mientras cantaba, me quedé pensando en que tendríamos que hacer, demasiada información en tan poco tiempo. Pensé en que cuando llegase, tendría que buscar la nota que Coin que había dicho que dejaría, en la que estaría lo necesario para el trabajo.

Cuando desperté de mi aturdimiento, me di cuenta de que era mi parada, seguía perdida en mis absurdos pensamientos cuando mientras bajada me choqué contra el hombro de alguien.

-Ouch- Dije pellizcando el puente de mi nariz-.

-Oh, disculpa, lo siento- Se giró, no me había dado cuenta quién era hasta que sus ojos azules me trasladaron a otro lugar que no conocía-. ¿Te pasa algo Kat?

-No, tranquilo- reí, queriéndole dar poca importancia

-¿Íbamos en el mismo autobús y no nos dimos cuenta?

-Debe ser- me encogí de hombros- además, es el único autobús de aquí.

Caminamos unos cuantos metros, llegamos a la biblioteca.

-Bueno pues entonces pasemos.

Antes de poner un pie dentro de aquel recinto, Peeta, me agarro del brazo.

-He pensado en si quieres merendar un batido primero, ¿qué te parece?-Dios, dios. ¿Qué le digo ahora? Bueno no sé, vale. Somos solo amigos, además, no me gusta.

-Vale, vamos.

Fuimos a un bar que hay cerca, tiene una terraza preciosa. Sí a ver, es como una pequeña ciudad. Tenemos hasta centro comercial. Resulta difícil de explicar pero es así.

Siento como un nudo se forma en mi estómago y miles de cosas rondan mi cabeza, deseo salir de ahí corriendo, pero creo, que no soy de esas.

El se fue a pedir y al rato apareció con los cafés. Después de una larga media hora hablando, decidimos que era hora de irnos a estudiar.

Ya en la biblioteca, me sentía bastante incómoda.

No sabía muy bien que me pasaba, me sentía nerviosa y a la vez si saber qué hacer.

Yo fui a por unos libros y le deje trabajando en el ordenador, cuando me giré con el libro ya entre las manos para ir hasta la mesa en la que se sentaba Peeta me di de bruces con un cuerpo bastante grande, no sabía quién era, levante la cabeza y me lo encontré ahí, como quien no quiere la cosa, con un aspecto de furia en su cara.

No me salían las palabras, ¿Qué hacía el aquí? ¿Por qué motivo había venido? El nunca se solía pasar por aquí…

-G…G… ¿Gale?- logré preguntar.

El no respondía así que con un poco de valentía conseguí preguntar…

-¿Qué haces aquí?

…..

**Hola, SIENTO DE VERDAD no haber subido pero estoy de médicos, tengo exámenes, y no me da tiempo a hacer nada, se, que este capítulo es muuuy corto, pero llevo como un mes entero intentándolo escribir e intentando poner cosas, he borrado he escrito y he vuelto a borrar un montón de cosas, espero que os guste, lo poco que es y dentro de poco intentaré subir uno nuevo, pero no prometo nada. **

**Estoy en proceso de escribir uno de Josh Hutcherson, mi ídolo, y en serio tengo ganas a ver si hoy os pongo el comienzo y si puedo un poco más.**

**Por otra parte intentaré actualizar el de One Direction cuando pueda.**

**Besos y no me odiéis, Paula.**


End file.
